


Saviour

by TheGingerInMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Saves Stiles, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerInMe/pseuds/TheGingerInMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Explore the old warehouse Stiles. It will be fine Stiles. You don’t need to bring anyone with you Stiles, why would you need to do that? There are no crazy monsters running around, no she-demon druids, what is the worst that could happen?” Stiles rolled his eyes at himself. “I don’t know, fall through the freaking floor and break my leg?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

On Stiles list of top ten shittiest things that have happened in his life, this would be right around number three.

“Explore the old warehouse Stiles. It will be fine Stiles. You don’t need to bring anyone with you Stiles, why would you need to do that? There are no crazy monsters running around, no she-demon druids, what is the worst that could happen?” Stiles rolled his eyes at himself. “I don’t know, fall through the freaking floor and break my leg?!”

He had been stuck here for at least two hours, maybe more; the sun was setting so maybe more now that he put some thought into it. The silence had been deafening at first so talking to fill the silence had seemed like the best option. Now his happy go lucky attitude had started to die out with the waning sunlight, he was frustrated and informing himself verbally of such.

“Definitely number three, number two being Scott almost killing me and number one my dad getting kidnapped.” He glared up at a piece of wood sticking out about 6 feet up the wall, his cellphone magically resting on the outstretched broken support beam. “What makes it number three Stiles?” he growled out in a mocking voice. “Oh, I don’t know. Any number of things, I think the biggest being the fact that my cellphone is 7 feet up the wall or it could be the fact that absolutely no one knows I am here!”

He started shouting towards the end of that one and took several deep breaths to calm himself down. There was no point in getting worked up and having a panic attack in the abandoned building, where no one could help him. Where he could actually possibly die-

“No!” he banished the thought from his head; he wasn’t going to die here. He just, he had to find out a way to get his cellphone, call someone, get help.

Glancing down at his broken leg, he winced, the pain was still there, burning in his mind but he pushed it aside in favour of other things. Like how to get his cellphone without injuring himself further. His chest hurt, his leg was bloody but he had put pressure on the open gash, binding it with his shirt. His sweater still intact enough he wasn’t found before night.

Stiles took a deep breath and focused his ADHD mind on his cellphone. There was nothing he could really throw at the blasted thing to knock it down from where he sat, on the other side of his ‘Personal Hell Hole’ as he affectionately started calling it there were pieces of debris he could utilize. If he could get over there. There was no way he could reach up and grab it in his current condition, the ache in his broken leg for one and the fact that he could no put weight on his good leg for another. Pain shot up his leg the last two times he had tried to put his weight on it, even dragging himself across the floor would be a tiring chore.

However, Stiles saw no other option.

“Come on Stiles, you have fought werewolves, you’ve faced a giant lizard with poisoned hands and an evil druid and you are trying to convince me that you can’t move 10 feet across the floor?” The pep talk worked for the most part as he pushed himself across the floor, tears streaming down his face as it contorted in pain. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” He hissed out.

It took him the better part of an hour for him to finally reached the far wall, his eyes were shut tight trying to control his breathing and concentrate on anything but the pain. The sun had faded completely during his attempt; it had taken him far too long to move across the floor, not expecting his ribs to protest to the point where he was so short of breath he could barely breathe let alone move. Blood and speckled his lips and tongue when he coughed to regain his breath and he had reached the point where he could barely function thinking let alone completing any actions.

He felt woozy and dizzy, and he was pretty sure that the wound on his broken leg might have reopened but he was too tired to raise his hands to fix it.  
Too tired to do anything really.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, drifting in and out consciousness. He felt at peace, pain still preying on the edges of his mind but for the most part he was able to be blissfully unaware of the world going on around him.

Until the pain hit him full force and he was jostled awake screaming as the pain overwhelmed his senses.

“Fuck!” Holding his injured leg he gritted his teeth, a large rock lay beside it, about the size of his fist and he grimaced as the pain that had faded returned tenfold, keeping him solidly awake. What the hell had knocked the rock down? He had been here for hours, and now, just now the rock decided to come falling down?! Wait. He could see the rock, which meant that there was light. Had someone found him?

A far off voice draws Stiles attention upwards, his eyes straining in the dark to look up at the hole he had fallen through. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea how far he had fallen but from the sound of things from the people’s voices above him, it was quite a ways.

“Hello?!” his mouth was dry and his voice came out rough, but he desperately hoped it was his friends and that their blasted werewolf hearing could pick up his voice. If not, he could very well be screwed.

“Stiles?” the voice was faint but that didn’t matter someone knew he was here and they knew his name, someone could possibly save him!

“Here!” his voice gave out towards the end and he started hacking at the dryness in this throat. Light flashed down into his hole, and he closed his eyes at the brightness.

“Stiles!” they had found them, whoever ‘they’ were. Opening an eye to the light he heard a quick apology as it was lowered from his eyes and two giant hands were on either side of his face. He couldn’t make out the face of his saviour but that didn’t matter, he was hopefully saved.

Voices murmured in the background and he felt the pain in his body leave, he couldn’t put thoughts to it now but he felt as if someone had simply taken all his injuries and fixed them. With the pains presences gone, he was able to sleep and as if on cue, his mind drifted and he let his head rest in the warm calloused hands of his saviour.

-

To say one feels like shit is an understatement to how Stiles felt at this précises moment in time. He felt like someone had eaten him, making sure to chew his body thoroughly before spitting him back up and smearing him across the floor with the toe of their boot.

He liked that description actually, he was definitely going to use it.

“How is he doing?” the voice was quiet and rough, Stiles knew it was his father, from the sounds of it he was outside. His eyes opened, and he stared at the ceiling, a white ceiling and from the horrid smell he knew he was in the hospital.

“He’s going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up, the drugs should be wearing off in the next few hours.” Stiles resisted the oh so tempting urge to open his mouth and say how the drugs were not really working as is. “But it looks like he will be able to walk again.” Right. Broken leg.

There was a sigh of relief.

“Remind me to thank that Hale kid, the next time he drops by to visit Stiles.” HALE!? Derek and Cora were gone. There were no more Hales in town, excluding good all crazy Peter but he didn’t count. His dad didn’t even know he was resurrected!

“I’m sure he knows you appreciate him saving your son.” Derek. Derek saved him. Derek, freaking, Hale saved him. How the hell did he even find him? How did he even know he was missing? And more importantly, what the hell was he doing in town? If he was at all. Maybe someone else by the name of Hale was living here.

“Thanks again Nick, I appreciate the input, when do you think he will be up?”

“There are no guarantees but you do need some sleep and I know for a fact that the hospital chairs are not nearly as comfortable as they would appear.” His father releases a deep breath.

“Just a couple more minutes and then I will head home.” The door to his room opens all the way and he turns and looks at the exhausted man standing before him. “Stiles!”

His dad is standing over him in a matter of seconds and has his arms gently wrapped around his shoulder in an awkward hug. Petting his head and running his hands through his hair, wetness falling onto his shoulder before his father stood up abruptly and wiped his eyes.

“Hey Dad,” Stiles says trying to smile but feeling his face ache at the sudden movement.

“Hey son,” his father grips his shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze, “how are you feeling?”

Stiles face quirks in a lopsided smile and he quotes himself from his earlier thoughts, “I feel like I got chewed to pieces and spit back out before someone decided to smear me across the floor with the bottom of their boot.”

“Descriptive.” His father says his eyes sad. “They can give you more medication in an hour or so.” Stiles nods and he looks out the window to his side. The skies are dark with a storm and Stiles would have personally enjoyed the sight of blue skies after being stuck in a hole.

“How did I get here?” he glances back at his dad and the sheriff frowns, his wrinkles deepening and he looks older then he has ever seen his dad.

“Derek and Cora Hale found you.” Stiles nods slowly.

“But how? I mean, no one knew where I was.” His father scratches the back of his head and gives a small smile.

“You’ve got good friends Stiles, when you didn’t come home at night; I called Scott to see if you were at his place. From there all your friends got called, no one knew where you were.” Stiles winces at his own idiocy for not telling anyone where he had planned to go but it had seemed like such a quick simple trip. “Your friend Danny, he did some stuff on his computer and came up with a general location. Your cellphone signal was bouncing all over the place but we at least were able to get a general location.”

Stiles nods again, his dad looked stressed, more so then he had seen him before. Almost like when they lost his mom. His dad paces before sitting down.

“Stiles, when they found you, you had been out there for 2 days.”

Stiles blinked, he understood how his father was avoiding saying how his werewolf buddies tracked him through the woods to the old building but his heart almost stopped at two days. He thought he was only down there for a couple of hours, not two days!

“Derek was called when we couldn’t find you, to see if by any chance you were with him, and he came in with Cora to help. The building you were in, it collapsed. We, we had searched but Derek he went back. He found you, he and Cora managed to get you out and by then we were able to call for an ambulance. You ended up being air lifted to hospital.”

Stiles stared at him, shell shocked. He was in there for two days. He barely remembers two hours. That would explain why it never got light after the sun set, the building was covering his hole.

“Dad-“

“I’m just glad you’re here safe.” His father grabs his shoulder again and gives it an affectionate squeeze. “Your friends will be dropping by.”

His father looked like he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

“Go home, Dad, get some sleep.” Stiles smiles again and pats his dad’s hand. “I’m gonna be fine.”

His dad stares at him before nodding slowly. “I’m going to go look for the doctor and let him know you are awake. Stiles-“

“Yeah dad?” Stiles looked at him with big eyes and forces the painful smile.

“I am happy to see that you are ok.” He turns and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two should be out soon! Have a lovely day.
> 
> On a side note, I have no idea if I did this right.


End file.
